Mathisnation
Mathisnation (note: the people expressed in this page are fictional. Also the leader of this country will be called by Pooper589, and not a real name for confidentiality over the internet.) People The people of Mathisnation are mostly caucasian. They are currently practicing Sikhism. They prefer to play baseball and football, and are currently looking for traders in the maroon hemisphere to trade their abundance of marble and sugar with. Climate Mathisnation enjoys warm summers and cold summers. Average rainfalls accumulate to around 75 inches a year. Average yearly temperatures are usually around 65 degrees Farenheit, but had been on the rise due to a rise of infrastructure. Millitary The military is strong compared to the actual size of the nation. Mathisnation will only attack back if ordered by millitary advisers in the Templar Knight Alliance. ttkalliance.com Currently Mathisnation is ready for war if nesscecary but would rather stay peaceful. History of Mathisnation 1200 B.C. Is when the Marritites moved in to the region. They were far more advanced and were working out iron tools. Soon the empire grew until all of the NorthWestern hemisphere was under the Marrittites control. The ruler Therial Mathis was a kind man, and is the descendant of the modern day ruler of Mathisnation. In 127 B.C. the dictator Dharok the Wretched took over the ruler of the kingdom of Marrita by force, and soon named Marrita Arriman, and started to enforce harsh rules. Dharok was a cruel man and demolished several uprisings and was said not to have lost a single soldier. Soon more terrible rulers came up. In 1193 A.D a recession began to form. Soon gold was found and the empire began to recede as others began wanting in the gold trade. By 1725 the land had receded to only 1 mile in diameter, and all the gold was gone. In 1796 a civil war began. The country was thrown up into anarchy, and in the end the country, left vulnerable, was taken over as part of another country's territory. The year war 1956 when Davick Mikle discovered marble. That same year the country started producing sugar. In 2000 Pooper589 conceived the image of the nation, once glory then trash. He invisioned it rising out of ashes to new heighths never dreamed upon before. In 2008 The Mathis family came back into power as two brothers held two pieces of land. As the two Mathis's grew the younger of the two's nation was hit with the plague called the Banhammer, which wiped out his people and wiped out his nation altogether within three months. While the older brother let the younger one into his country, named Mathisnation. Through the help of foreign aid through the Templar Knights the country has been on a surge of infrastructure and technological gain. The Templar Knights The Templar Knights are brothers in arms. They are a peaceful alliance that would love to have you apart of it! ttkalliance.com for my nation go to http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=216553 Current Event Robert Anderson is the triple crown leader. He has a .415 average with 49 homeruns, 185 RBIs, with 220 extra base hits through 150 games out of the two hundred. Category:Nations